


collect my thoughts

by ravenraiyes



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :-), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i just love minty, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby steps, Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collect my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by tongues by joywave & knopps

They’re stuck there for a long eternity, staring at each other, and Miller has this apprehensive look on his face, like he’s afraid that Monty will judge him for what he’s about to reveal.

And for a moment there, Monty’s sort of steeling himself for the confession, because a look  _that_  guilty probably meant he did something rather illegal - they all did, to get here, down on earth - but Monty has a sinking feeling that it’ll be something more dangerous, like Dax and his charges of manslaughter.

 _Oh god, that’s it, isn’t it?_  He thinks helplessly as the silence adds on; he’s stuck looking at Miller and Miller’s stuck looking at him with the same guilty look on his face, and all Monty wants to know is what the hell a guy like Miller, a guy from Alpha, was doing mixed in with a bunch of delinquents.

“My dad’s chief guard.” Miller starts, licking his lips, and Monty’s repeating the mantra,  _“Please don’t be a killer, please don’t be a killer”_  over and over, praying to whoever’s up there that he hadn’t fallen for a psycho.

“He sure loved having a thief for a kid,” he finishes, and Monty can literally feel the air expelling out of his lungs as he hears that sentence.

“Oh thank god,” he mutters, hands bracing themselves on his knees, and Miller looks at him confusedly.

“It’s a good thing I’m a thief?” Miller asks, brows furrowed, and Monty has to bite his lip to forcibly keep in the cheesy, “Yeah, ‘cause it would explain how you’ve stolen my heart so quickly” that’s itching to make its way out of his lips.

 _Baby steps, Monty_ , he reminds himself, urging himself to keep a straight face before addressing Miller.

“Hey. You’re a great thief.”

Miller chuckles and shakes his head, look off into the distance, doing this really cute thing with his lips that Monty decides, right then and there, should be illegal.

 _Yeah_ , he decides, settling in comfortably as they continue to talk about schematics and their plan of escape, enjoying how Miller scoots closer in order to read the map he’s holding in his hand.

_Baby steps._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at [grounderbell](http://grounderbell.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to drop some prompts my way! i write bellarke, wicken, & minty mostly :-)


End file.
